


The Negaverse

by Ever_Rayne98



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Rayne98/pseuds/Ever_Rayne98
Summary: Princess Kakyuu send the three starlights; seiya, yaten and taiki back to earth to check up on something. at the same time Usagi and the other sailor scouts have new enemies that appeared the same day.the three starlights decide to help them as they think that this is what their princess had wanted. at the same time they use this time to win their crushes heart.who is their new enemy?what do they want?can they defeat the enemy?will the starlights be successful in winning their crushes hearts?





	1. Starlight's Plans to return

**Author's Note:**

> So I have just finished watching the original series of sailor moon and I just can't get enough of it... (this includes my ships T.T) I seriously wished I owned these characters cause they are amazing!!!!
> 
> so anyways, I have decided to write a fanfiction based on those series. I wrote it in a way so that it's just a little extension for the last season. I really hope you guys like it.  
> I promise you all that it gets better throughout the fanfiction so stay tuned!! :-)

Chapter 1:

 

Seiya’s POV

 

As we; the starlight senshi flew towards our home with our Princess; Princess Kakyuu to re-heal all the damages that was done by Sailor Galaxia, I star fighter looked behind me to see sailor moon and the others wait as we left. I’m going to miss them; especially sailor moon, usagi; My only love.  
If only I had met her sooner, maybe her and I could have been together. 

When we got to our home planet, our Princess used her extraordinary powers to heal what’s left to heal of our planet and our people. Everything is back to normal. Our planet came from a ghost planet to a lively planet. People looked around their surroundings and their smiles are great. They all looked as if they had something great just happen to them. Of course, something great did happen. I mean they are alive. I am really happy that my home world is saved too but I just wished that I had usagi with me. I will truely miss her. I never really thought I would grow these kinds of feelings towards anyone on Earth. The feeling of love.

Now I am standing in the main room of the palace with yaten and taiki beside our princess.  
I let out a sigh. Right now I am thinking about her again; usagi. I should have gotten over her by now. It’s been three weeks since I last saw her. I have my princess and my family that is yaten and taiki.  
“what’s the matter Seiya? you have been sighing all morning and its starting to get really annoying.” Yaten said.  
I let out a smile. “nothing really I am just thinking about a few things”.  
“you can share then. It’s the least you can do.” Taiki said as he glanced at me.  
“it’s nothing interesting” I reply, keeping my smile.  
Last thing I need to do is for them to tease or criticise.  
“hey guys I am just going to head to my room for a minute” princess said with a smile. Then she walked off.  
We all look at her oddly as she exited the room.  
“you know I was just thinking… things aren’t as amusing anymore” yaten said.  
“what do you mean?” I asked, a little surprised.  
“well since we left earth, life seems to a bit dull… not as entertaining” yaten said.  
“I agree, those girls seemed to have made an impact in our lives.” Taiki looked ahead really spacey.  
“hey Seiya, do you still love usagi?” yaten asked.  
I jumped a little and gasped.  
“why would you ask something like that?” I asked. I felt my cheeks burn.  
“it would explain your recent behaviour, especially the sighing.” Yaten asked.  
“oh…”  
“I would take that as a yes” Taiki said with a half-smile.  
“so what if I do!” I raised my voice a little.  
We hear the door open.  
The princess walks in the room again with a half-smile.  
We all get down on our one knee at the same time to respect our princess.  
“princess, is everything okay?” I asked.  
“yes, everything is fine. but I want to ask you guys something.” She stated.  
“what is it?” yaten asked with curiosity.  
“would you guys be able to go to earth again to check up on a few things?” princess asked.  
The three of us jolted up.  
“is there something going on?” taiki asked.  
“I’m predicting a few things” princess said.  
“we only just got you back, do we have to go?!” yaten cries.  
“I would like you too. but it’s okay, once it’s all over I can send you telegram saying you can come back. But it’s really important to me that you guys go” the princess smiles.  
“okay princess, we’ll do it” I said.  
Unknown to them I am feeling really happy to visit Earth once more.  
Maybe this time things might change regarding usagi’s and my relationship.  
“fighter…” Yaten said.  
“it’s okay, I’m sure it won’t take too long” I said.  
“besides, I can send you guys communicators so we can talk occasionally” princess Kakyuu said.  
“when do we leave?” Taiki asked.  
“you can leave tomorrow morning. Tonight, we can spend time together before you guys go” she suggested.  
We all nod in agreement.


	2. Chibiusa Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yesssss 2 chapters in one day.  
> soooo I am sort of in the middle of exams and yeeeeeah I only just managed the time to do the first two chapters, but my aims of to repost every week.

CHAPTER 2

Usagi's POV

After Galaxia’s defeat, everything returned back to normal. The three-star fighter’s and their princess went back to their world to recover it. We are finally able to return to our normal lives… wait what am I talking about? Nothing about my life is normal, but I think you get the idea. Momaru was given a second opportunity to study in America. I thought he would stay after what just happened. At least we will be able to contact each other through the phone more often then he participated. Then there is there is us, the sailor scouts. We are just off doing our normal things we do.  
I wonder how the start fighters are going though?  
I hope they were able to recover their planet.  
If not though I am sure they would come back to seek help from us… well at least I hope they do.  
But I’m sure everything will be fine.  
Why do I suddenly feel sad now, like I am feeling… empty I think the word is.  
At the moment, I am with Ami Mizuno, Rei hino, Makoto kino and Minako aino.  
We are at Rei’s house doing our study group.  
“Ami, I don’t get this!” I cry.  
“well maybe if you actually payed attention in class, maybe you would get it” rei smirked.  
I scowled at her.  
“well maybe teachers should actually make school more entertaining!” I snap.  
I pick up another chocolate cake from the middle of the table and ate it.  
Makoto and minako laugh a little.  
“you’re gonna get fat if you have to many” we hear a familiar girls voice from the door.  
we turn to see chibiusa.  
“ehhhhhh, what are you doing here!?” I asked both shocked and happy at the same time.  
“is that the welcome I get!? Give me a slice of chocolate cake” chibiusa came to the table and joined us.  
She picked up a slice of cake and started to eat it.  
“So what brings you back to the 20th century?” makoto asked chibiusa.  
“I came back because I wanted to. Just for a while though” Chibiusa answered.  
“phew it’s a good thing you didn’t come sooner. We just defeated another villain and she was tricky” makoto said.  
“oh yeah we barely got through it” rei added.  
“I thought something was wrong. I wanted to help but mamma said that it’s best if I stay in the future” chibiusa said.  
“well my future self was right” I said with pride.  
Chibi rolled her eyes and continued to eat the cake.  
“anyways, I almost disappeared again but everything is okay now” chibiusa said.  
“oh… well I’m definitely glad you’re okay” I said with a smile.  
“where’s Momaru?” chibiusa asked.  
I look at her with a half-smile.  
“he’s gone to America to study for at least a year” I said with a hint of sadness.  
“oh…” chibiusa looked a little disappointed.  
“you can talk to him though, when we next contact each other” I said.  
“that sounds great” chibiusa smile widened.  
I look outside and saw it was getting dark.  
“oh well look at the time!!! We gotta go” I said cheerily.  
“we’re not finished…”ami said.  
“yeah but I got chibiusa with me!” I said.  
“but- chibiusa start to talk but I pick her up and cover her mouth.  
Chibiusa thrashes in my arms.  
“bye, I’ll see you tomorrow!” I laugh and walk out of the room with her in my arms.  
“Usagi!” Luna yells and runs after us to catch up.  
“bye Luna!” artemas yells out

Soon after that Chibiusa and I got home.  
“Mom, chibiusa has come to stay with us again” I yell from the front door.  
“oh okay, that’s fine” my mom replied.  
“I’m going to go talk to her” chibiusa said cheerily.  
“okay, I’m going to my room” I said with a smile.  
“I will join you soon” she said.

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed and let out a big sigh.  
I turn my head towards the photo of me and momaru.  
“I can’t wait till I tell you that chibiusa is back” I said.  
“usagi… it’s important that you get your study’s done. How can you be our future queen of you can’t even study?” Luna asked.  
“I guess I will find out in the future, who cares about studying anyways. We got Ami if we need her brains” I said.  
“we can’t always depend on her though” Luna said.  
“of course, we can” I laughed.  
Then I get a phone call.  
I look at the phone and squealed when I saw the same who was calling me.  
I answer the phone and put the phone to my ear.  
“Momaru!!” I said happily.  
“Hi usako, I got some good news. When I got to the study institute, they told me that I can actually go back and study from japan if I wanted to. They just opened up a little campus not far from where I live.” He said.  
“that’s great!!! Cause you will never guess who is back!” I said almost a little too loud.  
Then my door opened and chibiusa came in.  
“is that Momaru?” she asked.  
“let me put it on loud speaker” I giggle.  
“Momaru!!” chibiusa said with excitement.  
“chibiusa, how are you?” he asked.  
“I’m great. How are you?” she asked.  
“great, I’m coming back to japan to study since they opened up a campus closer to where I live.” Momaru said to her.  
“great when will you be back?” she asked.  
“tomorrow night” he replied.  
“that’s great. I can’t wait to see you again” chibiusa said.  
“WHAT ABOUT ME!? I MISS HIM TOO” I scream.  
“ahh…”  
“SO I HAVEN’T BEEN HERE FOR WHILE!!” chibiusa yelled back.  
“hey I got to go now, I am being called” momaru said trying to calm down the situation so he can go.  
“oh okay, see you tomorrow momaru” chibiusa and I said together.  
We glared at each other.  
“see you tomorrow” momaru said.  
He hung up.  
Not long after that, we had dinner that mom cooked for us.  
We got showered.  
By the time, we did all that, it got really late.  
Chibiusa and I crawled into bed since it’s late.  
“hey chibiusa…” I said, wanting to asked her a question.  
“yeah?” she said.  
“how are you since the last time we saw you? I mean, have you got into contact with helios again?” I asked.  
“sometimes he comes into my dreams and we talk. It’s not often but I am just happy to see him for those times” Chibiusa said with a smile.  
I return the smile.  
“I’m happy to hear that” I said. “does this mean you guys are a couple now?” I asked with a smirk.  
Chibiusa’s face went pink. “y-yeah”.  
“good” I replied with a smile.  
“can we just go to sleep now?” chibiusa asked.  
“okay, good night”  
“good night mama”


End file.
